Gumball
'Gumball Tristopher Watterson '''is the 12-year-old brother of Darwin and Anais Watterson and the son of Nicole and Richard Watterson. He is unlucky in his endeavors, but is extremely optimistic and determined. Gumball can be selfish and lazy at times, though he is a good person at heart. Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall In the original game, Gumball and Darwin were only seen in Nano form, meaning that they were able to submit items for Nano development. Based on the fact that the process was not discovered until the players of The Future sent messages to The Past, which resulted in The Academy, it is strongly suggested that Gumball and Darwin were in hiding during the war. Further evidence from FusionFall Heroes finds that Gumball was present in at least the later days of the war. FusionFall Heroes In this game, Gumball makes his first official appearance in the franchise. He, along with Dexter, Ben Tennyson (as Four Arms and Feedback), Finn, Fionna (somehow taken from Ice King's book), Marceline, Mordecai, Rigby, Johnny Bravo, and Mojo Jojo, defend the planet during the last days of the Fusion infection following the fall of Fuse using Dextronium, a special element discovered by Dexter and Computress. Gumball has nine variants: * Vanilla Gumball - Gumball's normal cartoon appearance with The Wand. * Marzipan Gumball - Vanilla Gumball wearing a Chowder Hat. * Magic Gumball - Vanilla Gumball with a magician's top hat. * Wizard Gumball - Vanilla Gumball with a wizard hat. * Glowing Gumball - Vanilla Gumball wearing a melting candle on his head (much in the style of Gorgonzola from ''Chowder). In place of The Wand, he wields a lit match. * Fancy Gumball - Vanilla Gumball in a powdered wig and wielding a paintbrush. * Hex Gumball - Gumball in a costume based on Hex. Of course, it includes his staff as a weapon. * Plumber Gumball - In a literal interpretation of Plumber, this Gumball wears a Fusion Spawn hat (representing aliens) and carries a plunger (representing the name). * Enchanter Gumball - This Gumball is dressed like an enchanter. FusionFall Legacy While Gumball and Darwin will have their Nanos return, it is unknown if they will still be codes or rather higher-level Nano Missions. As for the two themselves, their purpose is currently unknown. Fan speculation based on a .gif file posted in a Developers' Blog of Fusion Gumball and an audio file of Numbuh Two says that Fusion Gumball will be attempting to cut the chains supporting the Sector V treehouse, replacing the ever-disappearing Soulo Shells. Gallery Design GumballEarly.png|Gumball in the test footage of The Amazing World of Gumball. Gumball1.png|Gumball's appearance in Season One. GumballNanoFF.png|Gumball's Nano in Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall. Gumball2.png|Gumball's updated details in his Season Two appearance. GumballModel.jpg|Wiltilt's model of a possible design for Gumball that dates back to Project: Revive, Legacy's predecessor. VanillaGumball.png|Gumball's appearance in FusionFall Heroes. Gumball3.png|Gumball's appearance in the third season included circular eyes. DevBlog3A.png|Virt's official redesign of Gumball, pictured here with Darwin. Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall GumballNanoGet.jpg|A player receives the Gumball Nano from a capsule. FusionFall Heroes VanillaGumball (1).png|Vanilla Gumball MarzipanGumball.png|Marzipan Gumball MagicGumball.png|Magic Gumball WizardGumball.png|Wizard Gumball GlowingGumball.png|Glowing Gumball FancyGumball.png|Fancy Gumball HexGumball.png|Hex Gumball EnchanterGumball.png|Enchanter Gumball FusionFall Legacy DevBlog2.png DevBlog3A.png DevBlog5.png DevBlog8A.png DevBlog13.png DevBlog17E.png sc_DemoSept.jpg|Gumball in Demo picture drawn by Virt Category:The Amazing World of Gumball characters Category:Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall characters Category:FusionFall Heroes characters Category:FusionFall Legacy characters Category:Cats Category:NPCs